EMW Extreme Homecoming
It was the last EMW mega event before EMW turn into a CAW league and made its debut on CAWUnderground, but it didn't work. It went back to an e-fed league with the mega event Throwdown Royale 2K8: The Lethal Lottery. Card Undisputed EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match EMW World Heavyweight Champion vs. EMW Universal Champion EMW World Heavyweight Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. Michael Jordan EMW Universal Championship Bud Bundy © vs. Terrell Owens Undisputed EMW Women’s Championship EMW Women’s Champion vs. EMW Vixxxen’s Champion Triple Threat Match for the EMW Women’s Championship Lindsay Lohan © vs. Carmen Electra vs. “Ms. OSN” Blaze Fielding Triple Threat Match for the EMW Vixxxen’s Championship Hilary Duff © vs. Rose McGowan vs. Lara Croft EMW Internet Championship EMW Intercontinental Champion vs. EMW United States Champion EMW Intercontinental Championship Bruce Lee © vs. “Angry Video Game” James Rolfe EMW United States Championship Rocky Balboa © vs. Tommy Vercetti 6 Team Gauntlet Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © vs. Jay & Silent Bob vs. The New Gangstas (New Jack & Ice Cube) vs. Carlos Mencia & Dave Chappelle vs. Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) vs. Jackass (Johnny Knoxville & Bam Margera) EMW Women’s Tag Team Championship The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) © vs. Christina Aguilera & A Mystery Partner Extreme Rules Match The Sandman vs. Raven Brand Supremacy Match Tony Montana (EMW ShowTime) vs. Al Bundy (EMW Wired) Revenge Match Trish Stratus w/Ashlee Simpson vs. Jessica Simpson Men’s Money In The Bank Match John McClane vs. Agent 47 vs. Apollo Creed vs. Jules Winfield vs. Bobby Lashley vs. The Rock Women’s Money In The Bank Match Lita vs. Fergie vs. Candy Cane vs. Stripperella vs. Kelly Bundy vs. Avril Lavigne Results *4. Before the match, EMW Women’s Tag Team Champions The Vampire Slayers arrive in the ring for their EMW Women’s Tag Team Championship defense. Then, Christina Aguilera arrived down the aisle and stops before she can enter the ring. Suddenly, the lights go out in the arena…*IT’S BRITNEY, BITCH!*. The sold-out Anaheim crowd was in shock as “Gimme More” was played throughout the arena's speaker system and out came BRITNEY SPEARS! Spears joined Aguilera as they entered the ring. *5. In the final moments of the match, Trish hits the Stratusfaction Bulldog and pinned Jessica but Ashlee stopped the count and tells Trish to do it one more time. Trish then picks up Jessica again and hits the Stratusfaction Bulldog. But Trish broke up her own pin attempt as the crowd chanted “One More Time”. Trish picked up a barely lifeless Jessica Simpson and hits the third Stratusfaction for the pinfall win. *8. Brooke Adams cost Bud Bundy the match by hitting him with a low blow from behind as the referee was knocked out and then Owens hitting the Playmaker on Bundy to become the NEW EMW Universal Champion. After the match, Terrell Owens and Brooke Adams hugged and celebrated in the ring. *16. During the match, the referee was knocked down and Adams slides in the EMW Universal title into the ring. Owens then knocked out Blade with the title belt. Owens went for the cover but the referee was still knocked out. Adams then revived the referee and went for the cover but Blade kicked out at two. Owens was upset at the two count and was looking to hit the Playmaker but Bud Bundy came from the crowd and attacked Owens from behind and hits the Bundy Stunner on Owens. Brooke Adams then entered the ring and slapped Bundy in the face. Bundy then smiled and then hits the Bundy Stunner on Brooke. Bundy then leaves as Blade, Owens, Brooke and the referee was all on the ground. Owens and Blade are getting to their feet and Owens hits Blade with a low blow and then went for the Playmaker but Blade escapes and hits the Day Walker DDT out of nowhere. Blade then covers Owens as the referee gets to his feet. The referee counts the pinfall and awards the win to Blade. Blade then handed both the EMW World Heavyweight and Universal titles and Blade celebrated in the ring as pyro shoot up on the stage and above the ring and confetti flies across the arena as the show concludes. 6 Team Extreme Rules Gauntlet Results Miscellaneous *After Busta Rhymes and Linkin Park performing "We Made It", EMW Owner Theo Clardy arrived at the ring to a monster pop from the crowd. Clardy enters the ring and bows to the fans and thanked them as an “EMW” chant starts up. The fans then chanted “Welcome Home” as Theo gets a microphone and waits for the chant to die down. Clardy then said, “On behalf of myself and everyone superstar and Vixxxen that has been in EMW since the start and the ones that are here now, those that have given their blood, sweat, heart, and soul into this league, I say that I got two words for ya’…THANK YOU!” Another “EMW” chant starts followed by a “Thank you, Theo” chant. Clardy then said, “I got to say that starting very soon, EMW will debut as a CAW league real soon and will debut on CAWUnderground and this is all thanks to the fans that have stuck by EMW through thick and thin. Last year, in this very ring, in this building, I said that it all begins here and tonight I say that it all begins again because this is E…M…FUCKIN’ W!!!!!” *A limousine has pulled up to the arena but no one was coming out of the limo. Joy Giovanni headed to the limo and said that she has it under good authority that the limo contains Christina Aguilera’s mystery partner for the EMW Women’s Tag Team Championship Match. She then said once the individual has stepped out of the limo, she will try and interview the person. Later, the limo door was already opened and Joy Giovanni was in shock as she said that she saw the person that has exit the limo and couldn’t believe who the woman is and she was too shocked to interview she was other than she told me that she is. *In the back, EMW Owner Theo Clardy, EMW ShowTime General Manager Ari Gold, and EMW Wired General Manager Stacy Keibler were watching the action and likes what they are seeing. Ari then tells Theo that they understand that the Brand Extension was going to be over after tonight but he wonders who will be the General Manager for EMW once it makes the transition to CAW. Clardy told both of them that due to their performances for their respective brands, both had been under consideration. Clardy then leaves leaving Gold and Keibler confused. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008